


All that We are

by SweetLoveCries



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance?, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the rain through the thick glass, on fifteenth floor of the building, was mesmerizing.  Like the first time he laid his eyes on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that We are

**Author's Note:**

> For KgKr60min thingie with ‘Rain’ as prompt. I am late because I had no idea what to write. Hope you like either way.

It was pouring.

Watching the rain through the thick glass, on fifteenth floor in the building, was mesmerizing. Like the first time he laid his eyes on him. The sky was red and blue in the distance, over the top of other buildings. The droplets of water were sparkling in all colors as they hit the window. Inside of the apartment, Kuroko Tetsuya, or rather, Kagami Tetsuya marveled the sight before him. Arms crossed over his chest, in thick blue jumper, he was enjoying first summer rain of the year.

The door to the balcony was open and the fresh air entered the apartment. The smell of rain and earth was so calming, easily drawing out a smile from the young man.  
He was happy.  His eyes showed that, his lips showed that, his posture, hands- he radiated happiness and infected other people with the same.

He pushed the curtain out of the way and stepped out on the balcony.  Holding out his hand, he collected small droplets that fell from the sky.  Every now and then the rain would hit his face, and with short laugh, he’d wipe the drops away.

His life was beautiful.

He didn’t have money and expensive apartment with expensive furniture. He didn’t know people in ‘high places’ and he wasn’t interested in knowing people there. His most precious treasure was being rocked asleep by the man of his life and he was happy. So happy that Tetsuya had feeling his chest will burst open any moment.

The soft steps behind him told Tetsuya that someone is going to join him on the veranda. Soon enough, pair of strong arms circled around his waist and strong chin rested on top of his head. Warm… like summer… and gentle like rain.

“Is she asleep?”  
“Like a log,” Taiga chuckled, kissing the top of Tetsuya’s head.  “What are you doing out here?”  
“Me? Enjoying the rain.”  
Taiga made curious sound. “Now that you mention it, the view is nice from here.”  
“It is, isn’t it?”

Tetsuya turned around and looked up at Taiga, smile wide on his face. Taiga matched it with grin of his own.  
“You look happy.”  
“Because I am happy. And lucky.”  
Taiga raised his eyebrows as Tetsuya buried his face into his chest.  
“I am so lucky I met you.”

Taiga pressed another kiss on top of Tetsuya’s head and tightened his hold around Tetsuya’s body. The water dripped around them in steady pattern as they held each other tightly. Taiga didn’t know how long their happiness is going to last, but he swore on his life that he’ll never break vow he gave Tetsuya on this day, two years ago.

_‘All that I have, All that I am, All that I will ever be- is yours. Forever.’_


End file.
